La pesadilla nunca acaba
by davidskennedy
Summary: Un nuevo virus amenaza a la humanidad, es imposible de detectar hasta que afecta a toda una ciudad, La B.S.A.A. esta en una carrera contra el tiempo para descubrir como detener la infección se expanda, mientras Leon S. Kennedy con otros sobrevivientes deberán hallar una salida de la pesadilla en la que se ven rodeados antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. La amenaza invisible

Chapter 1: la amenaza invisible

Eran las seis de la mañana, cuando león de mala gana se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la mesita de luz de la esquina para contestar el teléfono, se froto los ojos para prestar un poco de atención a la voz del otro lado del celular que le dijo:

-¿Kennedy? Levántate debes venir, es una emer…-Era Chris, el capitan de la b.s.a.a .no pudo prestarle atención a lo demás que dijo por que comenzó involuntariamente a estirar los brazos y a bostezar, pero noto el tono de su voz acelerado y rápido así que para evitar el enojo de su nuevo oficial al mando le pregunto:

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-dijo terminando con su bostezo.

-no te puedo decir por teléfono, debes venir al cuartel ¡pero ya! –en sus adentros Chris pensaba(es Kennedy tan distraído a veces).

-bien salgo ya-dijo en tono seguro como si de repente se le hubiera ido el sueño pero en verdad pocas veces se lo podía ver a Chris tan preocupado.

Observo a su cama, Claire estaba dormida abrazando una almohada, se la veía tranquila, hermosa, sin molestias. No como en algunas noches, bueno todas las demás desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, desde que eran novios, siempre se despertaba a cualquier hora de la madrugada por alguna pesadilla, él lo sabía muy bien por que cuando ella se despertaba el ya estaba con los ojos abiertos por la misma causa.

-(las cosas están mejorando)-pensó luego se dirigió a su armario y se vistió. Quería salir sin despertar a la pelirroja y dejarle un mensaje en la cocina que estaba seguro ella leería al hacerse un café para ir a trabajar en terrasave. Pero antes de pasar por debajo de la puerta de la habitación una voz lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto ella mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cara para frotársela.

- tengo que salir, Chris me llamo, dice que es urgente-entonces vio como la chica se sentaba en la cama y le decia.

-¿son esas reuniones donde nunca llegan a ningún acuerdo?- .

-Así es, creo que llegare como a las 12:00-dijo el castaño con mucha frustración y dejando escapar un suspiro fuerte al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-pero pensé que hoy estabas libre y yo saldría temprano, se supone que saldríamos-dijo como reprochándole el no poder salir. El castaño le miro sonriente y le contesto:

-si lo sé pero también tenemos el fin de semana libre, sal con las chicas a comer algo hoy, yo veré que me preparo cuando vuelvo ok –la pelirroja no quedo del todo feliz pero podría aprovechar para salir con sherry o Jill, en fin, no se aburriría por lo menos.

-duerme un poco más o te saldrán arrugas –le dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación sabiendo que Claire se enojaría porque ella siempre le dice eso a él. Pero solo pudo oír risas y una palabra al salir de su casa proveniente de la pelirroja -¡idiota!-

Subió a su auto y se dirigió al cuartel de la b.s.a.a el nueva york.

-¿Cómo, es en serio?-

-si el satélite nos confirmo todo-

-todo Luisiana-León no se lo creía en todo el país había controles virus, radar de calor, aviones sobrevolando todo el tiempo, aeropuertos y aduanas vigiladas por la b.s.a.a como para que un ataque bio-terrorista se llevase a cabo por lo menos en Norte América.

-¿y que es T o plagas o?-pregunto para informarse sobre a que se enfrentaban.

-le llamamos Silencioso, se transmite por el agua, en nueva Orleans, sus ríos fueron contaminados imagínate todo estado bebiendo esa agua durante meses por eso no se lo puede rastrear…-Chris hablaba muy preocupado pero si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?-

-es wesker, ese era su ultimo maldito regalo para el mundo-Leon no dijo nada mas ya sabía lo suficiente además una voz en los parlantes comenzó a decirle que se prepararan para subir a los aviones que los llevarían a Misisipi donde luego tomarían un helicóptero hacia el centro de nueva Orleans, Luisiana

Sobrevolando la ciudad que estaba tomada por zombis que león observo con atención y facilidad ya que era un día soleado. Primero pensó que eran personas que corrían por sus vidas y luego sus dudas desaparecieron al ver como se comían a las personas realmente sanas.

-los bastardos son rápidos-grito Chris ya que el helicóptero hacia mucho ruido luego se acerco a Kennedy  
>-no hay problema si te arañan o muerden la infección no se transmite así solo serás uno de ellos si llegas a tomar agua potable, procura tomar agua embotellada que sea mineral-<p>

León asintió al haber entendido lo que se le explico.

-¿cuál es la misión?-pregunto un soldado cerca de ellos dos.

-debemos traer muestras para que los científicos puedan ver cómo resolver este problema, iremos al rio y luego nos volvemos porque solo dejaran tres días para …-sin terminar la frase Leon interrumpió

-Chris! supervivientes mira en ese hotel!-al hacerlo Chris pudo observar cuatro personas que levantaban sus manos y gritaban por auxilio tres hombres y una mujer por lo que pudo ver.

-vamos a sacarlos de ahí- dijo Leon.

-no podemos nuestras ordenes son claras no somos el equipo de evacuación llamare para que vengan por ellos- Leon lo miro seriamente.

-¿a caso te hubiera gustado que deje a tu hermana sola en Raccoon?-y Chris se quedo pensativo a él no le molestaría dejar ir al castaño pero le prometió a Claire que lo cuidaría cuando fueran a misiones, pero sabía que Leon era capaz de tirarse del helicóptero en movimiento para ayudar a esas personas. Así que le izo señas al piloto para que descendiera un poco tiro una cuerda fuera del helicóptero a la cual leon entendió que era para su descenso

-dejare un helicóptero en el centro comercial al atardecer llévalos ahí, más vale que te cuides o Claire me arrancara las bolas si se entera que te paso algo-dicho esto Leon solo respondió un ¨volveré¨ y se lanzo hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio las personas no le hicieron mucho caso, solo seguían haciéndoles señas al helicóptero de Chris, que continuo su camino.


	2. Punto muerto

-no va a volver, por lo menos no al hotel-le dijo leon a los 4 integrantes del grupo.

-¿y tú quién demonios eres?-pregunto el más joven que tenía facha de mecánico.

-leon s. Kennedy, teniente de la b.s.a.a, seré breve porque quiero ir a mi casa lo antes posible. Debemos ir al centro comercial un amigo me esperara con un helicóptero-diablos se dio cuenta de que se olvido el rifle de asalto en el asiento pero llevaba consigo una 9 mm –revisen el tejado en busca de algo que pueda usar como arma- leon noto a uno de ellos, el más elegante, un tanto nervioso por su presencia pero no le dio importancia.

Luego de dos minutos volvieron con bates de beisbol y un par de hachas en caso de incendio.

-bien bajemos-dijo leon comenzando a caminar por las escaleras del edificio y los demás repitieron su acción.

Bajaron dos pisos y su camino término en una puerta, leon detuvo su marcha y giro la perilla, antes de abrir la puerta dijo-comencemos-y termino de abrirla por completa. Pudo divisar a tres infectado a través del pasillo los cuales elimino con facilidad, se acerco con sigilosamente para confirmar si estaban muertos cuando en la habitación de la derecha vio 3 pistolas y una mágnum.

-aquí hay armas-los demás corrieron a buscar algo que no sean simples palos y hachas.

Todos con un aire de confianza ya con armas en sus manos revisaban munición y cargadores, claro después de darles una pequeña lección, menos al joven mecánico que ya tenía cierta experiencia con armas (tal vez se iba de caza) se dijo en su mente

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-el sujeto de traje fino estaba gritando una cosa parecida a un hombre alto le estaba agarrando con su lengua extremadamente larga y se lo llevaba estrangulándolo del cuello.

Pum, pum, pum con tres disparos certeros en la frente leon mato a ese monstruo

-pongan más atención, podrían morir-dijo leon el cual recibió una mirada seria por parte del sujeto mientras la chica que le parecía un poco familiar le ayudaba a levantarse

Seguimos el pasillo para llegar hacia el ascensor, pero al cruzar por una habitación un infectado rompió las puertas atrapando al mecánico dejándolo sin escapatoria fue todo tan rápido que cuando leon se da vuelta para ver que ocurría al joven ya lo estaban mordiendo el brazo.

-sáquenme esto haaaaaaa! - la mujer pateo al infectado separándolo del muchacho y le disparo todos se quedaron en sus lugares hasta que la joven lo ayudo a levantarlo y vendo sus heridas con unas de las vendas que leon le dio.

-te debo una-le dijo mirando a la morena que acababa de salvarle la vida ella solo le sonrió muy abiertamente.

-se va a convertir en un zombi –dijo el sujeto de traje

-no, la infección es por el agua eso me dijeron-

-si seguro-le respondió.

Dentro del ascensor:

-Mis amigos me dicen coach ustedes también pueden -hablo el hombre robusto como para informar a todos.

-me llamo róchele-se refirió a sí misma la morena.

-un gusto conocerte, Rochelle me llamo Ellis –el joven todavía agradecido por la acción de la chica.

-yo me largare tan pronto que ni necesitaran recordar mi nombre-dijo el sujeto de traje elegante ocultando su identidad.

-por lo menos trabajemos en equipo para salir de aquí-respondió al comentario leon

Salieron de ascensor y se encerraron en el almacén para que leon les contara la situación.

-así que, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué no son como ellos?-el castaño les dijo todo lo que sabía sobre el brote viral los demás lo miraban pasmados, ellos tenían cierto conocimiento sobre el tema por el desastre en raccoon y la televisión que informaba múltiples ataques biológicos.

Luego de pensar unos minutos Rochelle fue la primera en hablar pero firme en lo que iba a decir –yo no puedo…ser eso, soy una reportera del canal de Cleveland en Ohio, vine aquí a cubrir el incidente pero atacaron nuestro coche y…-izo una pausa para recordar lo que paso y continuo con una voz temblorosa-los mataron a todos, yo logre escapar y me refugie en el hotel-leon recordó de donde se le hacía familiar la chica -espera tú eras la que había intentado entrevistarme en el incidente del aeropuerto en Hardville, por eso te me hacías familiar-la mujer recordó esa situación, mas por la vergüenza que paso cuando se esquivo a varios personal de seguridad y resbalarse en frente del castaño en vivo y luego los cientos de militares que se les tiraron encima para sacarlos a ella y a su camarógrafo del lugar, solo se quedo parado sintiendo ganas de reírse por la situación pero estaba de servicio

-si a mí me envían a estas situaciones como estas, pero nunca estuve tan involucrada como ahora-luego de decir esto miro al joven Ellis y le pregunto-¿Qué hay de ti Casanova?-el muchacho se sonrojo y le dijo-yo…he…vengo de philadelphia vivía con mi madre pero quería hacer algo por mí mismo y vine a Nueva Orleans ayer para trabajar de mecánico, plomero lo que sea para juntar dinero no he tomado agua solo me embriague ayer con cerveza y hoy tome una coca-cola para descansar de arreglar la estúpida caldera del hotel me los encontré a estos tres yendo al tejado, los seguí y…desde arriba lo vi todo-coach sonrió como acordándose de la razón por la cual estaba en ese lio y dijo –yo llegue de Savannah, Georgia hace unos tres días para volver a mi ciudad natal…-izo una pausa y su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea recta en su boca-pero todo eso se acabo ¿y tu Ricky Ricon?-dijo y su sonrisa volvió a alargarse leon solo observaba el ambiente que hasta ese momento era bueno-yo…vine por negocios-su respuesta seca y mirando malo de reojo a coach el cual este le respondió-si como digas-

-algún problema, no soy parte de las niñas exploradoras-dijo acercándose al hombre robusto.

-¡basta!-dijo firmemente leon –nos mataremos entre nosotros antes de luchar de verdad, hay que seguir-nadie se atrevió a contestar al castaño que era su única esperanza de salida. Ellis tenía un plan en mente así que lo compartió-hay una armería de camino al centro comercial podemos tomar armas de verdad, rifles, escopetas, ametralladoras lo que desees-leon lo miro sorprendido y dijo-buena idea muchacho, eso me gusta, bien salgamos de este lugar tu nos guías Ellis-el joven estaba emocionado había tres cosas que amaba más que a nada mujeres, autos y armas, tenía pensado lucir su puntería al teniente para intentar conseguir un trabajo mejor, ya que lo único que tenia estaba en esa ciudad y no creía que los zombis querían tener sus autos en buen estado.

Leon abrió la puerta y no vio absolutamente nada, ningún zombi, estaba todo en silencio, un silencio mortal que era como la calma que antecede a la tempestad, caminaron con cautela hasta llegar a la calle y se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido de metal y chapa chocando, leon tenía buenos reflejos y empujo a sus compañeros hacia un lado que no sea en donde estaban, ese mismo ruido que habían escuchado antes, lo oyeron a centímetros de ellos se voltearon y vieron una camioneta volteada en el lugar donde ellos estaban hace segundos y leon comenzó a disparar, todos volvieron a voltear a done leon apuntaba. No se lo podían creer era algo extremadamente musculoso, principalmente sus brazos que le llegaban hasta el piso y se ayudaba a mantenerse con ellos caminando como en cuatro patas si sus brazos cuentan como dos, su rostro deformado, la masa muscular prácticamente no permitían que las balas le llegasen a tocar los órganos vitales-¡que esperan maldita sea!-el grito de leon que luchaba con desesperación con esa cosa que parecía invencible, todos luego de oír eso dispararon contra esa cosa que corría hacia ellos ayudándose con sus brazos atropellando cualquier cosa en su camino.

-¡cuidado!-dijo Ellis lanzándose hacia Rochelle para empujarla para alejarla del impacto que estaba a punto de recibir, pero el ente siguiendo su curso hacia leon el cual había vaciado su cargador en el monstruo-¡dame tu arma!-le dijo al apodado Ricky ricon el cual se había quedado con la desert Eagle un arma con tal potencia que con un disparo justo en la cabeza de la cosa esa estaba seguro que volaría en pedazos-¡vamos idiota!-leon apurando al sujeto que le lanzo su arma y dijo –¡solo le queda una bala!-

Era un momento entre la vida y la muerte leon la recibió y apunto con cuidado fijo su objetivo a cinco metros de él y le disparo (pummm) un sonido tranquilizador la bestia cedió y cayó sin cabeza (si a eso se lo podía llamar así) al suelo.

-gracias y siento el haberte llamado así-dijo leon y le devolvió el arma ahora completamente vacía,-no fue mi culpa-dijo el sujeto de traje fino que al parecer tenia sentimientos, el cual era agradecimiento al hombre que le salvo la vida dos tres hombres voltearon a la pareja que se reincorporaba de su gran caída –ahora estamos a mano-dijo el joven con aire de victoria, a lo que la mujer respondió-si pero será un largo camino, y puede que nos endeudemos de nuevo-ella le sonrió y se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que avergonzados se dieron cuenta de que los demás los observaban de manera picara.

-sigamos romeo- le dijo coach a Ellis, quien se puso como un tomate, pero lo disimulo creando una de sus charlas sobre nombrar a los enemigos.

Al llegar a la armería y leon intento llamar a Claire pero al parecer estaba trabajando y no le podía contestar, Rochelle estaba mirando un mapa de Luisiana, coach estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate, el señor sin nombre revisaba la caja registradora y llevándose los billetes de mayor valor a sus bolsillos y finalmente Ellis repartía armas, a leon le dio un rifle de caza camuflado, a coach una de las escopetas spas 12,a Rochelle no le importo mucho solo vio el rifle de asalto y se lo puso en la espalda, luego era el turno del señor misterio.

-mira por lo menos me gustaría saber tu nombre por si necesitaras ayuda, solo tu nombre lo demás ni me interesa-le dijo mientras le pasaba un rifle como el que le había dado a Leon

-me llamo Nick-le respondió mientras revisaba el rifle.

(No iba a contestar, mejor probaría suerte más tarde) el pensamiento de Kennedy fue interrumpido por una voz en un parlante

-_tengo un trato para ustedes-_dijo la voz que era de un hombre.

-_me he encerrado con provisiones en el cuarto de atrás en la salida de la armería pero me ha faltado los refrescos, si me los traen les daré las llaves del centro comercial-_

-soy leon s Kennedy teniente de la b.s.a.a puedes venir con nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de aquí-dijo leon queriendo solo el deseo de ayudar.

-_ni hablar solo son cinco, y esas cosas vienen por millón me quedare aquí hasta que llegue la verdadera ayuda tanques, aviones, soldados…- _

-si como quieras-interrumpió leon furioso por lo último que no le reconozcan como soldado sabiendo que puede ser uno de los mejores.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás vieron que enfrente estaba el centro comercial y se dirigieron al mercado de alado a buscar las bebidas inspeccionaron el lugar y llegaron a los refrigeradores del local

-no se abre-dijo Rochelle intentando empujar la puerta hacia afuera. Era la oportunidad de Ellis, se demostraría en frente de la chica lo fuerte he inteligente que es, rompiendo el vidrio que sellaba la refrigeración.

-voy a buscar el cierre electrónico-dijo leon poniéndose en marcha hacia la recepción

-Permiso señorita-dijo Ellis en tono amable y se acomodo mejor pegarle con la culata de su spas 12

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto la morena.

-¡no!-grito leon al ver la acción del muchacho pero fue tarde al romper el vidrio y activo la alarma antirrobos

-idiota esas cosas escucharan este desastre apágalo-dijo Nick leon se tardo como 5 minutos hasta que de la impaciencia le disparo a la alarma.

-piensa lo que haces-le dijo coach y Ellis se encogió en hombros. De fondo cuando todos se callaron solo se oían lamentos de cientos de zombis que seguramente habían oído la alarma y se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?-le pregunto la única mujer del grupo al más joven de ellos a lo que este respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿fanta o coca cola?-

-¿fanta o coca cola?-dijo el joven-fanta-dijo Nick y le disparo a un zombi

Y comenzaron a entrar los engendros con sed de sangre atropellándose entre ellos para aniquilar a los sobrevivientes, los cuales comenzaron a abrirse pasos entre los muertos vivos disparando con sus armas más potentes era mucho más fácil, pero las complicaciones comenzaron en el momento de recargar las escopetas, armas que tenían buena potencia y eliminaban a muchos enemigos a la vez, leon se dijo a si mismo que debían correr y encerrarse en la armería y esperar a que se calme todo.

-corran, larguémonos-ordeno leon siendo el primero en salir para abrir paso a los demás, pero pronto se quedo sin balas y tenía que recargar su rifle –cambio Ellis al frente- dijo este mientras sacaba el cargador vacio del arma, Ellis le izo caso y con su spas pudo barrer la zona dejando libre el camino. No debían desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad y corrieron con mayor fuerza como alma que lleva el diablo. Pronto se encontraban rodeados de nuevo y leon vio un tanque de gas oíl detrás de los infectados al cual le disparo y saltaron llamas por doquier quemando a los zombis y casi a ellos.

-ten tus refrescos y dame las malditas llaves-coach se expresaba en tono apurado y rápido se abrió una ventana en la puerta, les paso la fanta y el las llaves.

Ya con llaves en mano se volvieron a la armería para recargar munición.

El centro comercial estaba vacío no era de esperar otra cosa ya que era miércoles.

Fueron en la parte central del edificio cuyo techo estaba hecho de vidrio y tenía el espacio justo para que el helicóptero entrara por ese lugar pero esta ocasión nunca se presento nunca llego el helicóptero.

-que paso teniente ¿te plantaron?-dijo Nick en tono sarcástico para esconder el miedo que sentía en el momento, miedo que sentían todos el que sus esperanzas se fueran a la mierda con la ausencia de ayuda y ahí estaban solos los cinco.

RING, RING el comunicador de leon

-¿qué demonios pasa Chris porque nadie está aquí?-dijo antes de darle oportunidad a la otra persona del otro lado de explicarle.

_-leon mira…tuvimos complicaciones llegaremos dentro de dos horas lo siento tuvimos que llevar a los heridos, leon, he me escuchas…-_no, no lo estaba haciendo, solo se quedo mirando la entrada principal, con más miedo aun que antes, ya no había escapatoria, al parecer los zombis de nueva Orleans se reunieron para ir de compras, no se lograba ver el final de la fila pero solo algo estaba claro:

-Chris… no tengo dos horas- e inconscientemente, tal vez por el miedo de que nunca se había enfrentado a tantos y tan veloces, se le cayó el comunicador y dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio ante la imagen apocalíptica que estaban observando.

(Es todo) pensó y luego pensó en algo mejor, recordó la imagen de Claire en la fiesta de jill, (dios sí que estaba hermosa, y ya no la volveré a ver) luego se acordó de la última vez que la vio, se aferro con más fuerza a su rifle y dijo-esto no puede terminar así…no lo dejare así- comenzó a buscar con la vista algo que pudiese usar y vio el auto de Jeff Gordon promocionando nascar –Ellis ¿puedes manejar eso?-el chico volteo a su izquierda y lo vio-el auto de Jeff seria como un sueño hecho realidad-

-bien, a que estas esperando-se lanzaron a correr y se instalaron en el vehículo mientras Ellis suplicaba –arranca preciosa no me hagas esto, vamos bebe… si ¡siiiiiii! –el auto encendió, pero unos infectados estaban sobrepasando las puertas

-¿a dónde señores?-pregunto Ellis en tono de victoria.

-¡lejos!-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Y salieron del centro comercial aplastando cada zombi que se le ponían en frente sin detenerse hasta llegar a la carretera donde Ellis no podía decidir cual ruta sería mejor

-¿y adonde en serio?-pregunto el chofer ya sin tono de broma.

-ya veremos Ellis, ya veremos…-dijo leon y cerró los ojos para descansar, serian unos días apretados, y necesitaba pensar que hacer.

-aquí no hay nada más que muerte Chris, larguémonos se me acaba el combustible-dijo el piloto del helicóptero que como había dicho Chris llegaría tarde.

El mayor solo miraba no podía hacer nada mas, el rastreador que llevaba en el comunicador leon, estaba en medio de millones de zombis o en estomago de uno, el se maldecía el haberlo dejado ir ahora estaba muerto, lo peor de todo era que tenía que decirle todo a Claire, solo así descansaría en paz pero no quería ver sufrir a su hermana, ya lo había vivido con el asunto de Steve, pero ahora sabía que era diferente esto la mataría.

-está bien…vámonos- dijo Chris perdiendo toda esperanza de encontrar a su amigo, que por su culpa está muerto.

-fue genial, deberíamos salir más seguido-

-sí, pero la próxima que quieras acercarte a unos chicos sherry, recuerda que tengo novio y Jill está casada-

-Claire tiene razón, pero me gusto la cara de vergüenza en los muchachos cuando se lo contamos-

-jajaja no puedo creerlo-

-qué raro-

-¿Qué?-

-leon no volvió-dijo Claire al abrir la puerta de su casa a las tres de la madrugada, porque se le paso la hora al divertirse con sus amigas.

-llamare a Chris-dijo Jill y se llevo su celular al oído después de marcar el numero de su esposo, el cual contesto en el tercer intento, Claire ya se estaba desesperando.

-¿Chris donde estas? ¿Esta leon contigo?-

_-…he…yo…vengan a la base tenemos que hablar, lleva a Claire rápido-_luego corto no quería tener esa conversación por teléfono.


	3. La feria de la muerte

Chapter 3: la feria de la muerte

-déjenme despedirme de ella, solo un minuto-suplicaba el joven mecánico al darse cuenta que debía abandonar el auto.

-bien Ellis, los demás cuenten munición y desháganse delas armas que no sirvan-dijo leon para preparar al equipo antes de salir del coche hacia la feria, mientras hacían esto se escuchaba de fondo al joven disculpándose con el vehículo por abandonarlo mientras acariciaba el volante-no teníamos que terminar así –

-¿cuál es tu plan coach?-pregunto leon Para dejar claro lo que harían entonces.

-vi un folleto de AC_DC, darían un espectáculo de música y fuegos artificiales, así que como no van a venir nosotros los reemplazaremos tocaremos rock, he iluminaremos el cielo con la mejor pirotecnia de USA y para terminar el concierto nos despediremos del publico en un helicóptero-

-AC DC, nunca escuche de el-

-ellos Nick, seguro que la alta sociedad solo escucha música clásica-le respondió Ellis y solo recibió una cara de enojo por parte de su compañero.

-ya esta no empecemos de nuevo-al terminar de decir esto leon abrió la puerta del coche y le echo un vistazo a la feria.

-parece un pueblo fantasma-dijo Rochelle al imitar la acción del líder.

-bien terminemos de una vez- leon siguió por delante y los demás lo imitaron.

No había nadie no era de esperarse otra cosa ya que el concierto seria mañana y estaban en medio de la nada en una feria que los últimos días solo tubo fama al contratar al grupo de rock para el concierto de cierre.

Llegaron a los puestos de juegos que estaban armados en buen estado, al parecer si había infección en aquel lugar ya esas cosas se hubieran marchado en busca de algo que comer en la ciudad.

-hey, Ellis deja eso-dijo en un susurro Rochelle para que el joven prestara atención.

-vamos quiero ver si le atino el dardo en ese blanco-dijo el mecánico lanzando el primer dardo en unos círculos de enfrente.

-tú te crees eso idiota, te doy dos razones para que tu no le vas a acertar-dijo Nick con entusiasmo y luego prosiguió-la primera, pon el pie contrario al brazo con el que vas a lanzar, al frente y la segunda esto está arreglado para que pierdas-Ellis al oír eso se enojo he intento pegarle con todos los dardos que tenía a mano, pero ninguno le dio en el centro.

-tiene un imán en el centro que expulsa a la punta de mismo polo del dardo que también esta imantado del centro y la desvía a los bordes tarado-el joven mas furioso fue a revisar el círculo en la parte de atrás y dijo:

-¿Cómo es que sabias? – Nick se había emocionado tanto con el tema, que había olvidado que estaba con un poli o algo así, el cual le miraba con ojos penetrantes en busca de la verdad.

-yo…he…soy jugador-dijo Nick.

-timador mejor dicho, ¿qué hacías aquí?-pregunto leon ya adivinando su oficio.

-voy de ciudad en ciudad para sacarle dinero a peces gordo, en Nueva Orleans iba a timar a Martínez- Nick pensó que jamás lo agarrarían pero sabía que si salía de ahí con ese poli iría a prisión, así que espero la respuesta del teniente que pronto la tuvo-jajaja, te felicito, Martínez era un hijo de puta que se lo merecía y yo pensando que eras asesinó en serie , y si le sacabas dinero a los mafiosos, no tengo ningún problema, si es por eso que no querías decirme nada y evitabas el tema de tus orígenes-

Nick suspiro tranquilo al quitarse peso de encima y dijo-bien ¿que esperamos?- y siguieron su camino hacia el salón.

Llegaron al salón del concierto que estaba al aire libre, en el que cabían muchas personas.

-hace mucho tiempo que no veo a AC DC, pero si ponemos la música fuerte y encendemos fuegos artificiales el helicóptero que vimos en la carretera nos vendrá a buscar-la respuesta que tuvo el hombre de color provino de Nick

-coach, es la idea más estúpida…con la que he estado de acuerdo- le sonrió y se dieron la mano en modo de disculpa de su actitud hasta el momento (por lo menos tiene corazón) pensó Rochelle al ver la acción del sujeto.

Caminaron a la sala de control y le dieron corriente al equipo del escenario donde ya estaba leon de vigilancia y Rochelle que estaba operando el ordenador para elegir una canción.

-a rocanrolear – dijo Coach y se escucharon unas canciones de ACDC.

-sí! , así me gusta morir- dijo Ellis mientras apuntaba a la entrada del escenario y tras esperar varios minutos todos los zombis de los alrededores ya se dirigían a la feria, y poco menos ya golpeando las entradas al salón, se encontraran ahí.

-¡fuego!-ordeno leon y comenzó a disparar, pronto sus compañeros imitaron su acción, eliminando a los infectados que entraban por la puerta, que ellos habían usado para llegar ahí y los de la puerta trasera, pero pronto se encontraban en apuros.

Leon disparaba sin piedad a sus enemigos con tiros certeros en la cabeza al igual que Ellis hasta que sus simples pistolas 9 mm comenzaban a vaciarse, para colmo la música a todo volumen, no les dejaba escuchar quien estaba detrás de ti, los demás solo disparaban a los que estaban cerca , porque sería una pérdida de munición el intentar atinarle a los que se encontraban lejos, no alcanzaron a tocarlos gracias a dios, porque se interesaban mas en otras cosas, como en la luz de los fuegos artificiales que se quedaban como bobos mirando. Eso le dio una idea a Leon, tomo la caja de fuegos artificiales, la lanzo y cuando esta cayó le disparo haciendo todo un espectáculo de cadáveres que se incendiaban al acercarse para, al parecer, intentar agarrar la luz.

La música otra vez había uno de esas cosas que apodaron smoker (porque salía humo de su cuerpo cuando lo matabas) que agarro esta vez a coach con su lengua larga y lo atrajo hasta él para comérselo.

-¡ayudenmeeee! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba el hombre.

Leon se dio la vuelta y apunto a su objetivo a unos 50 metros ``pummm´´ el disparo solo lo pudo oír Leon, pero le dolió al smoker cuando comenzó a liberar ese humo verde.

Coach no podía levantarse, así que Leon fue a socorrerlo.

-aguanta, quédate ahí-

Ya estaba a mitad de camino pero sintió que algo se abalanzaba sobre él y lo tiro al piso.

Comenzó a golpearlo arañando su pecho y rasgando su uniforme de la b.s.a.a, su arma estaba lejos de él y no podía alcanzarla así que comenzó a golpear al zombi que estaba sobre él.

Ellis vio su situación y le disparo a la cosa que estaba arriba de Leon, que se levanto y siguió su camino.

-¿puedes andar?-

-sí, solo ayudame a levantarme-le costó ponerse de pie, pero, luego de levantarse incluso salió corriendo.

-que bien ya pararon-dijo Ellis cuando todos se reunieron sin inconvenientes.

-la música ceso, además si prestan atención oyeran el sonido más hermoso que hubieran escuchado antes-todos se quedaron sin decir una palabra, porque no entendieron a Leon, solo se dieron cuenta la razón de su comentario al oír hélices del helicóptero aproximarse a su encuentro.

-¡si viviremos, lo logramos!-dijo coach con alegría

-al fin, saldremos de este infierno-susurro Rochelle pero nadie la entendió bien.

Luego de este buen momento, el ordenador puso otra canción (all out of love) y alerto a los demás zombis, que no lograron llegar, para advertirles donde estaba su cena.

-que mierda esa canción siempre me gusto y ahora me quiere muerto-dijo Nick demostrando su frustración en los ojos. Leon les observo y les contesto a todos el comentario de Nick

-recarguen-todos se pusieron en posición en el escenario principal y esperaron, hasta que comenzaron a entrar de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa el helicóptero que era uno del hospital ya estaba lanzando escaleras para que suban.

-deprisa idiotas-gritaba el piloto, para que suban, así que Leon comenzó a cubrirlos disparo y disparo hasta que se quedo sin balas y escucho los gritos de los demás.

-sube Leon, puta madre- él se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de irse y subió las endemoniadas escaleras hasta entrar y sentarse en alguna parte del helicóptero para descansar

Luego de unos minutos, vio a su amigo un tanto raro, estaba como adorando el paisaje

-coach ¿todo bien?-le pregunto, el otro hombre le miro y dejo escapar una lagrima –si, es solo que…este era mi hogar-

-entiendo-dijo Leon, no quería preguntarle nada que hiciera bajar la moral al hombre, miro a los demás, Nick estaba charlando con el piloto, Rochelle se había dormido en el hombro de

Ellis y el sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-entiendo, muy bien-susurro sin darle oportunidad de que el otro hombre escuchara ahora solo era cuestión de minutos para salir del estado y ponerse a salvo.


	4. Larga caminata

-¿te gusta venir de vacaciones aquí he?-

-ya, sabes que siempre me gusto tu cabaña-

-sí, pero no sabía que te gustaba el frio-

-es solo un pretexto para estar más cerca de ti-

-me encanta eso-dijo el castaño y beso a la pelirroja, estaban en la cabaña que Leon tenía en un bosque en las afueras de Washington, sentados en el sofá disfrutaban sus vacaciones lejos de edificios, tráficos, gente apurada por su trabajo, y toda la mierda del virus.

De repente la pelirroja le hace una pregunta, que siempre había querido hacerle:

-Leon… ¿eres feliz?-el castaño no entendió el propósito de la pregunta pero igual le respondió.

-tú sabes que si, ahora más que nunca-Claire le sonrió y lo miro rebosando de felicidad, que se notaba en sus ojos, ya con un brillo distinto. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y escucho la respuesta de la pelirroja:

-ya es hora de despertar-dijo la pelirroja sin perder su sonrisa, y luego todo se oscureció, no lograba ver nada. Solo escuchaba una voz que decía algo que no lograba entender, hasta que logro oír, un estruendo, seguido de un sonido agudo que le hacía doler la cabeza y un grito en el oído:

-Leon despierta maldita sea-

Abrió los ojos como platos y la frustración llego a su cara, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaban en Luisiana ¿pero en qué Parte? no sabía solo tenía claro de que el helicóptero se había estrellado al parecer en un pueblo en medio del bosque. También observo al hombre que lo estaba intentando de despertar.

-¿coach? ¿Que…que paso?-pregunto mientras se reincorporaba y el hombre de enfrente le pasaba una escopeta.

-Nick le disparo al piloto-dijo Ellis acercándose para pasarle cartuchos que había encontrado en una casa de la zona.

Leon busco con la vista al responsable de su suerte hasta que lo encontró y le pregunto:

-¿qué demonios hiciste?-

-el se convirtió en zombi, cuando hablábamos me dijo que en toda la vida nunca se movió de aquí debía hacerle efecto cuando estábamos en el aire –se excuso el hombre.

-pero era el piloto-siguió luchando Ellis.

-era un zombi, le dispare y nos salvamos gracias a eso-luego estuvieron en silencio y Leon comenzó a sentir un olor a putrefacción que le revolvía el estomago.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunto por lo desorientado que estaba, ya que parecía que sus compañeros habían revisado la zona. Su respuesta no se izo esperar y la obtuvo por parte de Rochelle.

-es el rio la gente de aquí lo usa de drenaje, estamos de suerte según estos mapas que halle en la casa hay un muelle cruzando el rio podríamos tomar un bote y nos largamos de aquí- Ellis le miro y le dijo:

-me parece bien andan…- antes de terminar su frase un trueno lo interrumpió seguido de la lluvia-adoro nuestra suerte- se quejo Nick.

Caminaron a través del pueblo pero los zombis ya se encontraban muertos, mejor dicho aplastados, desmembrados como si una aplanadora les hubiera pasado por encima.

Leon noto la preocupación de los demás y comento-ahí está el ferri, podemos pasar el rio de mierda, si lo usamos-todos se rieron con su irónico comentario y su mente se despejo, era mejor tener la moral alta, aunque con sus momentos desafortunados, quien los culparía por sentir miedo.

-¿escuchan?-dijo Nick, nadie le pregunto un ¿qué? Porque a esas alturas seria una pérdida de tiempo.

-ahí-señalo Nick al cielo donde se veía una luz que se iba agrandando.

-¡muévanse!- grito coach y los empujo a todos para luego saltar el hacia algún costado. Rápidamente se levantaron y vieron al que de sobrenombre le pusieron ``tanque´´

La bestia cuyo cuerpo muscular hacían que las balas de 9mm no le hicieran efecto, pero por suerte tenían escopetas que dañarían a la bestia.

Comenzaron a dispararle y el monstruo recibió un daño considerable, pero se escondió detrás de unas de las casas y se acercaba a ellos destruyendo los muros de madera que nada le hacían pero las paredes de las casas lo protegían de los escopetazos de las cinco personas.

El tanque ya estaba frente a ellos ni bien derribo la pared de la casa más cercana a sus víctimas todos alcanzaron a correrse menos Nick que recibió un golpe que lo tiro al rio.

Pero la bestia recibió plomo por la espalda de los cuatro que quedaban en pie. Coach y Leon ayudaron a Nick para salir y cuando lo izo solo pudo decir una cosa.

-mierda-y todos se echaron a reír, por suerte estaba lloviendo y pronto se lavaría lo apestoso que estaba.

-no el traje me costó 5000 mil dólares-dijo molesto Nick.

-¿cinco mil y trae alas o qué?-pregunto leon.

-cállate-le respondió.

Llamaron al ferri y subieron ya la lluvia sacaba el olor de putrefacción de Nick. Caminaron escabulléndose de los zombis para que no los vieran, hasta que se izo de día y vieron una gran casa que era la que estaba en el mapa señalando el lugar del muelle.

Entraron a la casa y dispararon a cualquier cosa que interrumpa su camino, salieron por la puerta trasera y vieron el muelle pero vacio no había ningún bote.

-¿y ahora?-pregunto Ellis ante su frustración.

-usaron los botes para salir ¿qué? ¿Esperabas que hubieran quedado a morir aquí, por qué crees que no hay zombis?-le contesto Nick mientras pateaba un tanque de gas oíl vacio.

-chicos miren esto-llamo Rochelle y todos vieron que había encontrado una radio.

-dame eso voy a probar-la chica le paso el radio a cuando escucho las palabras de Leon.

-aquí hay sobrevivientes ¿alguien me copia? … repito ¿hay alguien ahí?-

-_he no escuchaba una voz humana desde hace tiempo, donde están voy a recogerlos-_

-en la casa de los Collins te esperamos en el muelle-

-¿_los Collins? Hey esas cosa van tras ustedes tengan cuidado-_

Leon vio a los infectados.

-lo tendré en mente-

Eran los aullidos que se escuchaban, en busca de comida de cientos de zombis. Disparar era lo único que podían hacer por ahora, ellos no sabían a qué distancia estaba el bote. Las escopetas lanzaban un gran estruendo cuando se las disparaban al mismo tiempo y la carne se esparcía en el momento del impacto con los proyectiles con los infectados.

-¡recargo!-grito Nick y todos lo cubrieron, luego fue el turno de coach.

Mientras más se agrupaban los zombis mejor, eliminaban muchos a la vez con sus armas, la sangre las salpicaba de tantos que habían matado, pero en ese momento no les hacían asco a nada, solo era cuestión de matar o morir. Todo se complico, de alguna forma un smoker desde un árbol cerca de los muelles, sujeto a Rochelle con su lengua y comenzó a tirar de ella para llevársela.

-¡no!-grito desesperadamente Ellis y salió del muelle para ir a la orilla en rescate de la chica.

-¡cúbranme!-ordeno Leon y echo a correr en busca de los otros dos que comenzaron a separarse del grupo, los demás solo le hicieron caso.

Los infectados dejaron de acechar al grupo de dos que se encontraba en el muelle, para ir por una presa más fácil.

-¡suéltala!-grito Ellis quien le disparo al monstruo desde larga distancia al quedarse sin opciones, era eso o correr y ver como Rochelle era la cena.

-gracias-él la ayudaba a levantarse y a quitarse la lengua que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo con marcas debido a que esa cosa intentaba estrangularla.

Dieron unos pasos y justo en frente de ellos, a solo cinco metros, apareció un infectado exageradamente obeso, Ellis le apunto con su arma y le disparo. Para su mala suerte, el monstruo estallo liberando una sustancia verde y pegajosa que atraía a los zombis. Leon se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que, el zombi que tenia a poco espacio de él corrió hacia el olor que emanaba esa sustancia.

-¡salgan de ahí!-grito Leon y comenzó a dispararle a los que se acercaban a la pareja.

-No puedo ver nada, quédate detrás de mi –fue lo único que dijo Ellis en cuanto comenzaron a rodearlos, los zombis mordieron el hombro de Ellis y el no pudo disparar, mientras que Rochelle recibía feroces arañazos en su espalda, luego ambos cayeron al suelo.

Leon disparo a los infectados hasta que no quedo ninguno que rodeara a la pareja.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto el castaño queriendo saber si podrían continuar luchando esa batalla.

-estoy bien-le contesto Rochelle.

-sí, no… es nada-se levanto Ellis y recibió una mirada seria que Leon nunca le había dado.

-hablare contigo en el bote, Ellis-dijo remarcando el nombre de este, luego se volteo dándoles la espalda observo la horda de zombis que venían tras ellos.

-¡he chicos suban rápido!-ya los otros dos hombres estaban en el barco.

-bien vamos-dijo Leon y ayudo a Ellis y Rochelle, que tenían dificultad para caminar, después del daño recibido.

Subieron al bote que era uno pesquero, recostaron a Ellis en un lado y Rochelle se quedo con él para sanar sus heridas mientras Leon fue a la cabina donde se encontraba el capitán se puso junto a él y le dijo:

-sáquenos de aquí jefe-

-usted manda señor-luego acelero a toda máquina y se alejaron del muelle que dé el solo se acordarían en sus pesadillas.

-por cierto me llamo Virgil- se presentaba y le pasaba la mano para saludarle.

-Leon Kennedy, ¿dime Virgil, desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunto teniendo claro el objetivo de la pregunta.

-yo siempre viví aquí y no hay día que saldré de este lugar-

-¿sin importar esto que está pasando?-

-eso es lo de menos, sé que me lo merezco-

-entonces, no vendrás con nosotros-

-no, los dejare en un lado del puente Misisipi, dicen que los militares están sacando personas desde ahí-

-no te preguntare que hiciste, pero puedes salvarte e intentar arreglarlo-

-no es tan simple, todos los que me importaban murieron y solo me queda este barco para recordarlos, no hay nada de interés para mi allá afuera… ¿y qué hay de ti Kennedy, familia, esposa, hijos?-

-chica, tengo a la chica lo mejor de mi es ella –

-¿y qué pensabas declararte o algo así?-

-la verdad, no lo sé, se me había pasado por la mente pero, soy un idiota-

-si ya sé, me pasó también, no con los zombis pero, ya verás que algo bueno saldrá de aquí, solo mira a esos dos de ahí abajo- vaya el muchacho es rápido pensó Leon al verlo abrazado a Rochelle y de vez en cuando besarle la mejilla.

-si tienes razón eso ya se veía desde la luna-y se echaron a reír sin ninguna razón.

Ellis vio que Leon lo llamaba para hablar a solas con él, sabía que seguro lo regañaría, por su acción de ir a ayudar a la morena sin avisar.

-escúchame Ellis, en cuanto salgamos de este lugar, si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer podría darte trabajo en la b.s.a.a, pagan mejor que por unos trabajitos-

-¿qué?-el joven no se esperaba eso por parte del teniente, sin duda esa oferta lo agarro de improvisto.

-bueno si no quieres no hay problema-

-no, digo si acepto, pero por que, solo les cause problemas-

-¿llamas salvar la vida de una persona un problema? Tienes potencial chico, me recuerdas a mí a tu edad, con ganas de ayudar, buena puntería, un poco problemático con las mujeres, pero siempre haciendo lo que es correcto sin importar la situación-

-gracias, Leon- bueno por lo menos tendría trabajo si llegaban a salir de ahí.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-se encerró en su cuarto, no sale desde hace tres horas ¿Qué esperabas?-

-pensé que volvería loca-

-dijo que te diga, que por lo menos encuentres su cadáver para el funeral y que no te vera hasta entonces, no creo que le erraste-

-está bien Jill tu quédate con ella yo veré que hago-

-¿no te avisaron Chris?-

-¿Qué?-

-bombardearan Luisiana mañana, no dentro de tres semanas como dijeron-

-dios, debo irme, cuida a Claire-

-veré como esta-

Y Chris salió de la casa de Kennedy, debía charlar con alguien para ir a la frontera del rio Misisipi donde estaban revisando a los supervivientes del desastre, solo contaba con la pequeña esperanza de que se encontrara en ese lugar, esa era su única opción.


	5. Decisiones

-espero que, no te arrepientas por eso-

-¿y porque se supone que deba arrepentirme?-

-creo que por el simple hecho, de que no estamos en una buena situación para pedirle matrimonio, además le diste una sortija que encontraste en el mugroso pueblo-

-por favor Leon-

-es muy apresurado Ellis, eres muy joven-

-si lo sé, tengo 22 ella 29 ¿realmente importa?-

-no eso, solo que, tú sabes que quizá no salgamos todos de aquí y no sé lo que pueda pasar-

-esa es la razón teniente, no quiero morir sin siquiera, por lo menos, haberme animado a pedírselo-

-no estoy en servicio, no me llames teniente-

-perdón, es que ella es mi única razón para salir vivo de esta mierda, ella y mi madre, tal vez no lo entiendas-

-aunque no lo creas se exactamente por lo que estas pasando-

-vaya, vaya, entonces el señor frio tiene sentimientos ¿es por la chica o la madre?-

- no, es la chica-

-¿y quién es la señora Kennedy?-

-no, todavía no, se llama Claire-

-y esa es tu razón igual a la mía, saldrás de aquí como un héroe y te casaras-

-no, yo solo me conformo con verla de nuevo. Es solo que no quiero, que las últimas palabras que haya dicho sean ``_duerme o te saldrán arrugas´´_ eso es pésimo-

-no, eso es peor –dijo el joven y comenzó a reírse, Leon queriendo desviar el tema le pregunto:

-¿y qué te dijo?-

-dijo que si-Leon le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas de aliento en la espalda, que no sirvieron de mucho al escuchar un disparo, seguido de eso el bote giro bruscamente hacia la orilla y se estrello, haciendo que cayeran al piso con brusquedad. Por lo menos no usarían el ancla ya que el bote estaba bien estancado en la tierra.

-Ellis fíjate por los demás, yo voy a ver al capitán- el chico asintió y fue en busca de los demás, Leon fue por las escaleras, pensando que seguro el hombre se transformo en zombi. Tenía que ser Ellis, Leon estaba vigilando muy bien al francés, esperando el momento en que pase así no abría problemas, pero el joven necesitaba la opinión de él, ¿no sabía por qué fue a preguntarle lo que pensaba si ya había tomado una decisión?. En fin ya estaba en la cabina de mando.

-dios-dijo al ver el cadáver del hombre que salvo sus vidas, tal parece se había dado un tiro en la sien para acabar con su sufrimiento, al parecer Virgil sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Desvió su mirada y salió del escenario suicida.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto coach

-Virgil no va a venir- siguió de largo Leon, pasando por alado de los demás y bajo a la orilla.

-bueno, gracias amigo-sin duda coach estaría agradecido toda la vida con ese hombre y luego de ese pensamiento los demás siguieron a su líder, que se encaminaba hacia debajo de puente.

-demonios estamos en nueva Orleans otra vez escapamos de aquí y ahora como salimos de nuevo-dijo Nick en un intento de callar el silencio incomodo.

-que existe la b.s.a.a, están evacuando gente al parecer levantaron el puente para que los infectados no puedan cruzar-fue la única respuesta de Leon, que entraba por la puerta de servicio debajo del puente del rio Misisipi.

Cerraron las puertas y subieron unas escaleras, que subían a otro nivel donde se encontraba la sala de control, que estaba custodiada por soldados de la b.s.a.a, antes porque se encontraban muertos.

-¿son de los tuyos?-le pregunto coach al castaño, que se acercaba a los soldados, para quitarles sus placas de identificación.

-sí, Kovak y Simmons, cuidaban que nadie pase, que en paz descansen –le contesto algo melancólico, entonces Leon les saco su comunicador y marco el número de identificación de Chris Redfield para pedir instrucciones.

-ustedes tomen los rifles de los caídos y cárguenlos-se llevo el radio al oído pero después de unos segundos Chris hablo.

-Kovak ¿encontraste algo?-se notaba su tono algo desesperado por alguna razón.

-lo siento Chris, Kovak cayo, habla Leon-

-¡dios eres un tarado! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No sabes lo que nos hiciste pasar estúpido!Si que eres un hueso duro de roer ¿estás donde Kovak?-hablo tan rápido que Leon solo entendió la pregunta que le izo.

-sí, estamos en la sala de control en el lado oeste del puente-

-¿y los demás que están contigo están…?-

-no son viajeros no bebieron agua ni nada, solo tomaron fanta-

-está bien, tendrás que bajar el puente y cruzar, en el otro lado te esperare con un helicóptero, ten cuidado, se colaron cientos de infectados cuando lo subimos, y cruza rápido ya dieron orden de barrida-

-demonios está bien, salimos ya-Leon corto y se dio cuenta de que coach lo miraba queriendo saber que significaba lo último que escucho.

-¿qué es eso de orden de barrida?-coach tenía algo en el que hacía difícil mentirle, honestidad, solidaridad, simplemente era un buen hombre.

-te voy a ser sincero porque quiero irme de aquí, van a bombardear Luisiana, por lo que me apuro Chris, tal vez lo hagan dentro de poco-coach bajo la vista y se sentó en unos escombros de la pared paso sus anos por su cara y se quedo en silencio.

-dentro de poco, vámonos no quiero estar aquí cuando pase eso-hablo Nick con desesperación y la pareja que estaba detrás, aceptaron la opinión del hombre sin pensarlo dos veces. pero Leon seguía mirando a coach, esperando a que dijera algo.

-pero aquí está mi vida Leon, mi infancia, todo, solo me fui tres años-luego miro al castaño con ojos a los que se les había escapado unas lagrimas.

-lo sé, pero debes pensar eso antes de que lleguen los f-18, y arrasen con todo el estado-

-vamos coach, no sería lo mismo sin ti-le dijo Ellis al hombre robusto.

-ya no es tu ciudad, ahora le pertenecen a los monstruos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-después de que Nick diera su opinión el hombre se levanto y asintió a todos como dando por hecho la razón que tenían.

-ya sé que estuve repitiendo esto durante todo el viaje, pero, salgamos de aquí-todos se pusieron de acuerdo en las palabras de Leon y el apretó el botón para que bajara el puente.

Salieron de la habitación y salieron a la carretera, a primera vista no había nada, así que siguieron caminando pero al adelantarse más se podía ver de que el puente estaba repleto de infectados, que ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del grupo.

Los primeros salieron detrás de un camión y Leon le disparo gracias a sus reflejos luego llegaron más que se cubrían con los autos y taxis que estaban varados en el puente a causa del tráfico pesado de los zombis. A Leon le habían dado el rifle de Simmons, que cuando se quedo sin balas y tiempo para recargar, tuvo que matar dos infectados a base golpes, con la culata que le salpicaron de sangre la cara. Tuvieron un descanso y todos recargaron.

-tengo un plan ok, corremos y disparamos, cúbranse las espaldas, si tienen que parar avisen o se van a quedar aquí para siempre ¡entendido!-todos respondieron a la orden de Leon afirmativamente y comenzaron a correr y a disparar cualquier cosa en frente.

No llegaron muy lejos porque a coach lo sujeto un tipo de zombi, por decirlo especial, que ya había atrapado a Leon una vez y de esa misma forma comenzó a atacarlo arañándole los brazos con los que el hombre se cubría la cara. Leon que iba adelante del grupo, no lo pudo ayudar porque estaba cubriendo el frente, donde comenzaban a acumularse zombis. Pero Ellis pudo ver lo ocurrido y golpeo con su escopeta al infectado, con miedo de disparar ya que podía herir a su amigo.

-ya esta Leon-aviso Ellis a su líder para continuar abriéndose paso por las hordas de infectados que no cesaba.

Un sonido les izo, parar para ver, de donde venia.-ya están aquí-dijo Rochelle al ver a los aviones, que comenzaban a chequear la zona. Pero Leon seguía disparando, porque había visto un gordo de esos que vomitan, corriendo en dirección a ellos, pero no era difícil atinarle considerando su tamaño. –sigan, no paren-grito Leon que ya comenzaba a ver las sombras de los zombis que se aproximaban, el ignoro todo sentimiento de miedo, recargo su arma y continuo dirigiendo a esas personas.

De tanto disparar el castaño se quedo sin balas para el rifle, así que utilizo la 9mm que tenia, hasta que llego donde estaba una camioneta Humvee y saco de los asientos traseros rifles m4 y se los repartió a todos al igual que unas granadas.

-úsenlas solo si es necesario-ordeno Leon, los demás ya no hablaban mucho, era tanta la tensión en ese momento y sus sentidos alertas que no podían expresarse tanto.

El grupo continuo con su recorrido pero, ya no se veía ningún infectado, solo el silencio, aprovecharon ese momento, sin preguntarse ¿por qué diablos nadie los atacaba?, pero eso fue una pésima elección la bestia que apodaron tanque, debido a su manera de ignorar balazos, les había arrojado un automóvil, todos pudieron saltar, a excepción de Ellis, que no estaba al alcance del monstruo, así que le disparo con todo y la bestia comenzaba a acercarse cuando el vació el cargador, solo le quedaba la granada hecho un vistazo a sus compañeros que estarían a salvo de la explosión, espero a que se acerque y dejo la granada en el piso mientras salió a correr, no estaba tan lejos pero tal vez no moriría, aun así cuando estallo la granada, mato al tanque pero trozos de roca y fragmentos de la granada lo golpearon.

-Ellis-dijo la morena al cercarse a él-¿como estas?

-bien viviré…haaa… vamos, sigamos-Rochelle lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y coach lo asistió medica y rápidamente. Luego de curarlo con vendas y alcohol, que hicieron gritar de dolor al muchacho, Leon reviso una ambulancia cerca del accidente y saco adrenalina para que el joven pudiera correr temporalmente, sin sentir dolor por sus heridas.

Ya se veía el final del puente, de tanto correr, ya se hacía presente el cansancio pero ahí estaban en el final del camino ya habían cruzado el puente ahora era cuestión de pasar, por los miles de infectados que se hacían presente.

-¡corran!-grito Nick desesperado al ver al helicóptero, no hubo un estúpido que no le hiciera caso.

Disparar y correr era sencillo, Leon llego y se dio la vuelta para cubrir a sus compañeros, llego coach, llego Nick, Ellis venia delante de Rochelle, pero un smoker la atrapo con su lengua y la alejaba del helicóptero, llevándola con los infectados, cuando Ellis se dio cuenta al oír sus gritos, corrió a socorrerla pero eran demasiados y tumbaron a Ellis para comérselo. Leon volvió por él, mientras disparaba a los que lo estaban rodeando, lo libero y vio que tenía algunas mordidas en el pie que le sangraban y es le impedía correr.

-¡nos vamos!-dijo Leon y tomo a Ellis de las piernas y lo subió a su hombro izquierdo y se dirigió al helicóptero.

-¡no bájame déjame que la ayude, tengo que salvarla!-gritaba y lloraba el joven que logro safarse del agarre de Leon y comenzó a cojear para ir en busca de Rochelle.

-¡es un suicidio ni siquiera sabes si está viva!-le contesto el castaño y lo agarro con tal fuerza que la única forma de que le suelte era decirle las palabras correctas.

-déjame intentar-fue lo último que dijo, porque ya estaban en la pista de aterrizaje y de un empujón lo tiro dentro, luego de eso Leon entro.

-¿Chris que esperas?-grito y el piloto Redfield despego del infierno y saco a esas personas de ahí.

-se fue-decía Ellis mientras Nick y coach lo consolaban. Leon solo podía mirar en cierta forma se sentía culpable, así que salió de esa escena y fue a hablar con Chris, odiaba esos momentos en que debía tomar decisiones complicadas aunque a veces era lo mejor.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Chris a su copiloto Kennedy.

-sí, solo déjame dormir, los asientos de los Black hawck son cómodos –hecho un último vistazo a los sobrevivientes, que por seguro, no querían dirigirle la palabra, nunca más en la vida. Observo el horizonte, por primera vez le prestaba atención a una puesta de sol, pero sin avisar todo fue cubierto por una luz blanca que cegó a Leon y el sonido de una gran explosión que no duro mucho pero estremeció a todos en el helicóptero, aun se mantenía el destello de luz brillante pero en silencio y luego un grito de Ellis-¡nooooooooooo!-


	6. Dia de luto

-Estamos presentes este día para presenciar la partida de un ser amado…-

El cura daba su sermón en el velorio de Róchele, en su tumba solo contenía objetos personales de ella. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que lograron sobrevivir a la catástrofe de nueva Orleans. Ellis había ido personalmente a hablar con los padres de la chica, pero no les conto lo de su relación, solo que le había salvado la vida y entonces arreglaron este funeral con ayuda de Nick y coach estaban en la ciudad natal de la chica.

Leon odiaba los funerales, le hacía recordar la muerte de su madre después de tener un accidente en auto, pero no le podía fallar al joven, después de todo, lo reclutaría para la BSAA donde sus habilidades serían muy útiles ¡dios! en que estaba pensando, seguro que el chico tenía un trauma, el sabia por lo que debería estar pasando ya que lo vivió con la supuesta muerte de Ada Wong. Lo mejor sería dejar eso para después.

Al finalizar el entierro Leon fue a un bar con Ellis a esperar a Chris y le diga que averiguo. Así que pidió un par de cervezas y conversaron un poco hasta que llego el tiempo de tocar un tema para poner fin al asunto.

-¿y…como te sientes?-pregunto Leon después de darle un trago a su cerveza. El joven se dio cuenta de la mano de la pregunta y le respondió sin hacer rodeos.

-solo quiero saber qué habría pasado si me hubieras dejado ir-en la voz del muchacho se podía sentir tristeza por la pesadez en que decía las cosas, pero una pregunta que se venía haciendo muy seguido en su mente, fue la respuesta para su compañero.

-Ellis estábamos rodeados tú estabas herido no lo ibas a lograr-el castaño le respondió razonablemente.

-ese sería mi problema y si tal vez lo hubiera logrado, todo esto que paso sería tu culpa-al oír eso Leon, se quedo callado unos instantes, el también pensó esa posibilidad pero luego volvía a la realidad, salvarla sería imposible.

-recuerda que no fui yo el que libero el virus, estaba haciendo mi trabajo, ni siquiera les tuve que ayudar mi misión era otra-se defendió al fin y el muchacho que estaba a su lado siguió mirando al frente, tomo un trago y miro a Leon.

-esto es algo gordo ¿no?-pregunto Ellis queriendo confirmar que si entraba al servicio jamás lo dejaría.

-llevo once largos años en esto y nunca hicimos gran avance, siempre termina igual con una gran explosión para esterilizar la zona y si atrapamos a un terrorista, vendedor o ex empleado de Umbrella, otro idiota toma su lugar-

-pero lograron dispersar del mercado a Umbrella, eso es mucho-

-como te dije otros ocupan su lugar…necesito gente de confianza Ellis, las cosas no van muy bien-

-…lo pensare bien, espero que tengan suerte esta vez, hasta pronto-Ellis se levanto y salió del bar al mismo tiempo en el que entro Chris Redfield.

-dime lo que tienes- dijo el castaño. al ver como su jefe tomaba asiento junto a él.

-el mes pasado, Salim viajo a Nueva Orleans y no fue detectado, le pago a un francés de la zona para que derrame los tanques en el rio, se llamaba Virgil, seguro que era el tipo que nombrabas en tu reporte, el que te ayudo-Leon se dio cuenta de por qué el hombre dijo que no los acompañaría, pero igual sintió un agradecimiento por él, cuando le salvo la vida.

-¿encontraste a Salim?-pregunto mientras le dio otro trago a la botella.

- sí y no, apareció muerto en un callejón en Washington, pero llevaba una computadora personal-

-¿y que había en ella?-

-pide códigos del usuario y su dueño ya murió-

-eso nos deja con nada-Leon dejo escapar un suspiro y luego termino su cerveza para seguir hablando-¿encontraste a quien te vendió?-le pregunto a su compañero.

-nadie me vendió-

-claro solo a ti no, también a Jill, por favor Chris, las cosas están difíciles, ¿por qué crees que Wesker les estaba esperando en esa mansión? Yo digo que fue Collen-

-¿por qué insistes en el tema de la corrupción en la BSAA?-

-no quiero morir por un idiota que nos vende, no podemos trabajar así-diciendo esto último se levanto de su asiento y antes de irse le dijo una última cosa a su jefe – déjame la computadora en mi casa cuando vuelvas a Nueva York-

…

(Contraseña incorrecta. Por favor intentar de nuevo) estúpida laptop ya había intentado con todo tipo de claves que aparecen en los archivos mejor lo dejaría para más tarde.

-Umbrella-susurro Leon al ver el fabricante de la computadora en la parte de atrás cuando la cerró-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto cuando escondía la laptop en una caja fuerte, que tenía escondida en su casa en la cual guardaba diversos objetos de Umbrella, sin resolver su objetivo. Luego se fue a su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Claire cuando él se acostó a su lado y la comenzó a abrasar.

-cansado así que me quedare a tu lado y me voy a dormir mañana hablaremos-dijo ya cerrando los ojos no tenía muchas ganas de habar en ese momento.

-mmm… mañana debo ir a Inglaterra a dar una conferencia para TERRESAVE-Leon abrió los ojos como platos y la miro fijo

-¿Cómo? Justo ahora acabo de volver-

-será poco tiempo, solo dos semanas lo prometo-dijo la pelirroja y le regalo una sonrisa de las que le gustan a Leon de esa forma siempre pierde.

-Bien te cuidas y por las dudas, evita el agua de las tuberías, bebe embotellada-dijo eso y se durmió al instante tal vez ya tuvo un día muy largo, no soñó nada solo durmió en blanco.

Cuando se levanto Claire ya había salido seguro se olvido el despertador y se durmió, salió corriendo y no pudo despedirse-odio que haga eso-dijo Leon en sus adentros se levanto y desidio probar suerte con la computadora.


	7. Encuentros

(NY: cuartel general de la BSAA)

-¿Dónde está?-

-en la sala de interrogación-

-¿dijo algo?-

-no solo quiere hablar con nosotros-

-¿Dónde estaba?-

-llego aquí de la nada y solo hablara con nosotros dos-

-Chris, ¿dios mira su aspecto? –

-es asqueroso, pero a Claire le gustaría verlo-

-ni me lo menciones-

-¿celoso Kennedy?-

-entra ya Chris-ordeno el castaño a su jefe, molesto por su comentario. Al entrar vieron de cerca al joven Burnside que su piel tenía una textura de color verde oscuro, Leon solo lo miraba serio pero Chris le regalaba una sonrisa y luego el muchacho hablo primero.

-pensé que se olvidaron de mi-Chris le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-ni en broma ¿como estas?-le pregunto.

-un poco molesto, con tu amigo-y apunto con la vista hacia Leon mientras sonreía.

-conmigo-le dijo por primera vez Kennedy, aun manteniendo su postura seria.

-si complicaste el negocio de mi amo con ese trabajo en Afganistán-el castaño no entendió bien.

-¿hablas de el laboratorio, quien era el dueño?- le pregunto Leon.

-ya saben, Wesker, se está recuperando para su regreso-

-mientes-hablo Chris de forma seria al fin-yo mismo lo mate y es imposible que sobreviva-

-cree lo que quieras pronto será tarde para todos ustedes idiotas-Chris se enojo y le dio un puñetazo con el brazo derecho, que tiro al suelo a Steve y le hiso escupir sangre-¡CABRON!-le grito y Steve comenzó a reírse como loco. El iba a continuar golpeándolo pero Leon lo detuvo.

-¡hey! Tiene el virus de verónica te acuerdas, lo están controlando, que lo lleven a Washington y que limpien su sangre con el antídoto M ok-el hombre de cabello negro asintió y comenzó a salir con su compañero de la habitación.

-oye Leon ¿cómo esta Claire?- pregunto el joven que seguía en el piso.

-bien, cuando te curen hablaremos como se debe -le respondió sin voltearse.

-Que lastima, su avión de mañana no va a llegar-al escuchar esto el castaño se volteo y se acerco al Steve-¿Cómo?-

-idiota espero que tengan buena vista de Inglaterra por que será asombroso-

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto Leon.

-te metiste en nuestras operaciones Kennedy ahora nosotros nos metemos en las tuyas-cuando termino de hablar recibió unas patadas del agente de la BSAA.

-¡ ¿Qué carajo hicieron?-le grito.

-es tarde para todos, contaminamos a Inglaterra -Leon lo miro con asco le dio una última patada en el suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

(Unas horas después)

-¿a dónde vas?-

-a buscar a Claire-

-pero eso lo va hacer el equipo de Brian, tus órdenes son quedarte-

-Brian fue unos de los que te vendió, tengo las pruebas en mi escritorio, volverá con una escusa antes que a Claire-le respondió mientras cerraba la bolsa llena de armas.

-mira Chris ¿he como te digo?-

-¿Qué?-

-vine a la BSAA porque con lo que le pasó a Jill, no les podíamos dejar las operaciones de bioterrorismo a ustedes, no completamente, hasta que haya limpiado la organización-diciendo esto termino de equiparse y comenzó a salir de la armería con pasos ligeros pero la voz de Redfield lo detuvo.

-creí que viniste por Claire-esto le hizo detenerse bruscamente y voltear al Redfield que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-ahora voy por ella, cuida a Steve, intenta sacarle algo cuando este cuerdo-

-después hablamos de esto-Leon asintió y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la oficina de Billy Coen. Abrió la puerta cuando dijo

-necesito un piloto-

(Sobrevolando Londres)

-¡seguro que no quieres que te acompañe!-gritaba Billy desde la cabina del piloto al otro agente de la BSAA.

-¡no abre la escotilla!-el teniente hizo caso, siempre supo lo difícil que es convencer a Kennedy. El agente se acerco al borde del avión y salto en paracaídas sobre la ciudad. Cuando estuvo cerca de los edificios le costó maniobrar y tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, en los callejones.

-te debo una Coen, vuelve a la base contactare si necesito que me recojas-

-_bueno que tengas suerte y espero que no nos echen por robar el avión-_

-tranquilo, tu diles que te forcé para hacerlo, corto-bien ya estaba allí ¿ahora donde está la chica? Será mejor que comience a buscar de una vez, por suerte lleva su GPS activado.

(AVENIDA VICTORIA)

La ciudad estaba callada, no había ningún sonido que pudiesen distinguir solo sus pisadas. Habían quedado en ir al aeropuerto a buscar un medio para irse, ya que no había más botes en el rio, pero el silencio les atemorizaba. Luego comenzaron a sentir un olor a putrefacción.

-esperen-dijo el líder del grupo y alzo su mano cuando se acercaba al montículo de cadáveres que había en un callejón, del cual era el motivo del olor.

-nunca había visto algo así-el comento y de cuclillas comenzó a tocar la sustancia verde de los cuerpos, con sus dedos.

-ya veo que eso no impide que te bañes de esa cosa-le dijo el sujeto, que estaba detrás él, atento a sus movimientos.

-están cambiando-se levanto y comenzó a limpiarse con el chaleco de cuero del tipo rudo.

-mierda Bill, me ensuciaste con esta porquería, como apesta-dijo y el otro integrante del grupo un hombre de color se rio de él.

Fue entonces que escucharon a una mujer llorar, pero era más que un lamento que otra cosa, se giraron para ver de dónde provenía y vieron una puerta trasera de un almacén. El hombre de 65 años empuño su arma.

-alguien sigue con vida-comento la pelirroja pero aun así se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Bill mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a entrar en el edificio con Claire.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras así que prendieron las linternas de sus armas y continuaron por un pasillo.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la chica y entonces noto que algo se movía en la oscuridad, de ese lugar provenían los llantos-tranquila todo va a estar bie…-de repente Bill sujeto su brazo para que la pelirroja no enfocara su linterna a la cosa de ahí.

-apaga las luces-y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad se dieron cuenta de que estaba infectada aunque no podían ver exactamente lo que era.

-¡corran vienen por nosotros!-dijo Luis y apunto con la linterna de su ametralladora a la mujer infectada, esta parecía ser sensible a la luz, desesperadamente se levanto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los sobrevivientes.

-¡vamos vamos!-grito Claire y salieron corriendo del almacén, afuera pudieron al chico rudo Francis luchando con los zombies.

Bill cerró la puerta y la mujer infectada la atravesó con sus brazos con uñas largas y filosas, Luis le comenzó a disparar al agujero que había hecho y vació su cargador en esa cosa.

-quédense juntos-ordeno Francis mientras disparaba a los zombies que no paraban de llegar y a Bill lo sorprendió uno que con su lengua lo arrastraba. Francis se dio cuenta y con su escopeta de un disparo elimino al infectado.

-te debía una-le dijo y continuo disparando.

Claire pudo ver un tanque de combustible y le disparó quemando a los restantes.

-¡he aquí abajo!-grito Luis y comenzó a perseguir al helicóptero que había visto, los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle. Ya se había recorrido una calle cuando se rindió.

-mierda-dijo para sí mismo, pero algo lo tiro al piso, era un infectado que salto del techo, que comenzó a rasguñarle el cuerpo y a golpearlo. Claire lo empujo y le disparo muchas veces hasta que cayó sobre un auto con alarma.

-Esto no se ve bien-comento Bill al llegar y en la oscuridad de la ciudad divisaban cientos de sombras que eran atraídas por el sonido que emitía el automóvil.

En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban tan cerca y todos empuñaron con ms fuerzas sus armas, pero una camioneta cayó sobre los zombies, fue entonces cuando Francis noto a un monstruo que chocaba contra los demás infectados que comparado con este su tamaño era insignificante.

-¿corremos o disparamos?-grito Luis al ver la escena.

-¡al callejón!-ordeno Bill y todos corrieron sin detenerse al callejón de su izquierda, mientras se cubrían disparando. Para su mala suerte del otro lado del callejón venia otra ola de zombies.

-¡a la azotea!-grito Luis y señalo unas escaleras de emergencia de un apartamento-¡corran!-ordeno Francis mientras cubría a sus compañeros y ellos subían las escaleras.

-suban-grito Claire cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y comenzó a cubrir a los demás.

Cuando Bill y Francis ya estaban arriba, la bestia enorme los seguía por las escaleras que no iban a aguantar tanto Luis los ayudo para subir antes de que las escaleras se caigan, pero Claire seguía disparando al monstruo y fue cuando la escalera cedió y comenzó a caer.

-¡Francis!-grito Claire al saltar y levanto su mano para que alguien la pueda ayudar, pero no fue Francis quien la sujeto.

-no me esperabas he-le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¿Leon?-pregunto y este la subió al tejado.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto y ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras los demás solo miraban.

_**(aclaro los personajes no son mios la mayoria)**_


	8. Sin misericordia

-gracias a dios estas aquí-

-no te iba a abandonar-Leon observo a los demás y se presento.

-ha…soy Leon S Kennedy agente de la BSAA-el tipo más viejo le estrecho la mano y le dijo.

-Me llamo Bill, ¿tú eres del equipo de rescate?-cuando termino la pregunta, este prendió un cigarrillo.

-no lo siento, yo me escape de mis superiores para venir por Claire-todos se desilusionaron al oír al agente.

-¿no va a venir nadie?-pregunto un hombre de color un tanto nervioso.

-tranquilo he… ¿Quién eres-no supo que decir la verdad no tenía ni idea de que si alguien además de él ayudaría.

-Soy Luis-

-Luis, tengo una radio nos vendrán a buscar, siempre y cuando salgamos de la ciudad.

-¿y cómo mierda haremos eso soldadito?-le dijo un hombre rapado y un poco pasado de peso.

-entonces este es el tal ``Francis´´-recalcando el nombre, Leon poso su mirada en Claire y esta se sonrojo por lo ocurrido y luego respondió-tal vez podamos con un novedoso invento llamado automóvil-todos se rieron por debajo por Francis que intentando ser rudo quedo como un idiota.

-silencio-ordeno el mayor del grupo para poder oír mejor, lo que sea que se acercaba.

-es el helicóptero que persiguió Luis- dijo Claire. El piloto hablaba por el altavoz (_**atención si hay sobrevivientes que se dirijan al hospital mercy. Repito al hospital mercy desde ahí se reanudara la evacuación)**_

-ahí lo tienes ¿Cómo se llega?-le pregunto Leon a Bill y este terminando su cigarrillo le contesto.

-podemos ir por los túneles del metro, hay una línea que llega hasta ahí-al terminar de decir esto comenzó a prender otro cigarro-

-me suena bien-comento Luis.

-A ti yo odio los túneles-le dijo Francis. Leon comenzó a buscar en su mochila y les repartió las armas, que pudo traer consigo, un par de ametralladoras uzi y una escopeta.

-otra vez en el tejado-pensó Leon y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para entrar en los apartamentos.-yo voy primero ustedes atrás-y empuño su 9mm con fuerza.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver como los infectados podían dormir de pie, por suerte esa sería una ventaja. Esas cosas también se agotan ya lo había aprendido. Así que elimino a los que estaban en su camino y bajo por las escaleras para entrar en una sala, que estaba vacía, pero se podían oír los gritos de algunos del piso de abajo. Abrió la primera puerta que vio y en esta se encontraba una escalera hacia abajo, pero en ella estaba uno de esos gordos que vomitan la sustancia que atrae a los infectados.

-¡atrás!-grito Leon pero Francis y su escopeta en mano se adelantaron y le disparo, claro que el infectado al recibir tal impacto explota esparciendo esa sustancia que ahora estaba sobre Francis. Los zombies del piso de abajo sintieron el aroma del ambiente y comenzaron a correr en su dirección, ellos estaban en medio de las escaleras, Leon dio indicaciones para que le cubrieran las espaldas a Francis y agarro su escopeta para disparar a los muertos vivientes, que caían de a montones por la fuerza del los proyectiles, hasta que se le agoto la munición al arma y se equipo con su pistola. Los muy malditos eran tan rápidos que el último de ellos estaba en su nariz, así que no tuvo más remedio que golpearlo hasta que muera.

-Te jodi, hijo de puta-Leon observo al grupo detrás él y noto a Francis que estaba tirado en el piso con mucho miedo, el se acerco para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando lo izo lo empujo contra la pared y agarrándole por su chaleco le dijo.

-he dicho¡atrás!...nos has puesto en riesgo a todos-lo soltó y nuevamente fue a la delantera para comprobar que el pasillo de enfrente este vacío. Entro en otra sala que tenía un agujero al primer piso.

-por aquí-les ordeno a los demás y bajo la que lo siguió rápidamente fue Claire que quería hablar con él.

-Leon no tenias que ser tan malo, el no tiene la menor idea de cómo son estas cosas-

-mira en Racoon tu no hiciste una estupidez de esa clase-

-sí pero estaba asustada-

-amor, es como un niño les debes gritar para que te obedezcan-

-idiota-dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Leon al oír apenas el susurro de su novia.

-lo dejamos para después -dijo Claire para cerrar la charla temporalmente ya que los demás se estaban acercando. Leon se dirijo a la puerta trasera del edificio que llevaba al callejón por donde él había llegado que estaba vacío.

-estén alerta-ordeno Bill.

Las calles estaban destruidas autos volcados o en llamas, pero increíblemente vacías, sin ningún zombie y así continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta dar con la de la estación que estaba cruzando la calle, pero con ciertos obstáculos.

-bueno aquí por lo menos hay zombies-dijo Leon.

-¿Qué los extrañabas?-le pregunto Francis, el payaso del grupo.

-no solo se me hacia raro, el que no nos encontráramos con tantos-Leon visualizo el escenario, las luces los atraían y en la manzana las únicas prendidas eran las de la estación de trenes, deberían ser rápidos, precisos y cautelosos.

-Francis y Luis cubran la derecha, Claire y Bill la izquierda, yo me encargo de los que están en el centro… ahora-

No eran gran cosa los infectados en los alrededores todo fue según el plan, todos contribuyeron bien eliminando a los zombies que se acercaban, pronto no había nada mas a que disparar así que comenzaron a correr, Leon al ir adelante vio la puerta de servicio hacia los túneles y pensó que podrían descansar ahí.

-por esa puerta entren todos-Leon se quedo cubriendo a los demás hasta que todos consiguieran entrar en la habitación y luego fue su turno para ponerse a salvo.

-nos vamos en cinco minutos-les aviso Bill y Leon se cerco hacia la esquina de donde él estaba, necesitaban idear un plan para cruzar el túnel.

(Cuatro minutos después)

-listo niñas nos vamos-dijo Bill y abrió la puerta de la habitación que llevaba a los túneles, por la cual salía Leon.

-dijiste 5-se quejo Luis después de intentar dormir un poco.

-como quieran, puedes esperar y morir-les comento Claire e inmediatamente cruzaron la puerta por miedo a que los dejen.

Los túneles estaban oscuros así que Leon encendió su linterna, el frio que había en el ambiente provocaba que todos no dijeran una sola palabra, así que caminaron en silencio. Luego el lugar comenzó a apestar un poco y la linterna de Leon se apago.

-ha demonios-dijo Leon mientras golpeaba la linterna para que funcionara.

-¿Qué ese sonido?-pregunto Luis. Claire comenzó a prestar atención y noto que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Leon enciende la maldita luz!-grito la pelirroja, cuando sintió que había algo debajo de sus pies y pronto los demás también, en ese momento todos le gritaban al castaño.

-¡esperen… ya, ya esta!-cuando funciono apunto su linterna hacia donde estaba Claire.

-¡haaaaaaaaa, putas ratas!-grito Claire al ver como corrían, en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

-¿estás bien?- Leon le pregunto a su novia y recibió un gesto de afirmación, luego siguió caminando en su dirección(Al parecer las ratas huyen del hospital) pensó.

Luego de caminar por los túneles al llegar a la estación que los dejaba en frente al hospital, volvieron a salir a las calles. En estas había barricadas de los militares que no dejaban pasar a los zombies de afuera.

-revisen esas humvees tal vez encontremos algo-ordeno Bill, a Leon le agradaba el sujeto le estaba facilitando el trabajo. Tal vez habría sido militar o algo por el estilo.

-¿segura que, sabes manejar eso?-le dijo Leon a Claire, al ver que ella recargaba un rifle de francotirador alto calibre, de la camioneta. Ella solo le sonrió y le respondió.

-soy la mejor tiradora de TERRASAVE, aprendí del mejor-ella se coloco el rifle por la espalda y con sus brazos, rodeo el cuello del agente, Este se acerco y la beso. Fue un beso corto pero que decía muchas cosas.

-¿no estabas enojada conmigo?-le pregunto alzándole una ceja.

-claro que si, pero me encanta verte sufrir- suavemente se libro de los brazos de Kennedy y se reunieron con los demás.

(parte trasera del hospital)

Entraron al pasillo cuidadosamente, pero se encontraron con zombies al final de este, el espacio era limitado y era como si los infectados hacían fila para morir gracias a los disparos de las armas de alto calibre y la buena puntería que Claire había obtenido. Estaban en busca de un ascensor que los llevara al tejado, al parecer ahí estaría el helicóptero de rescate. Así que se enfocaron en salir del pasillo y continuar.

Francis estaba cruzando una puerta. De repente, un medico infectado la atravesó y tiro a Francis por el suelo e intentaba morderlo, tuvo la gran suerte de que Bill tuviera buenos reflejos. De un solo disparo le traspaso la cabeza. El tipo rudo se puso de pie rápidamente por el susto.

-gracias viejo te debo una-le dijo

-no importa, larguémonos-

-odio a los doctores, los abogados, los policías-

-silencio Francis…-le ordeno Leon y comenzó a escuchar mejor el sonido, que provenía de unas de las habitaciones.

-…todavía alguien está vivo-dijo Leon al escuchar a una persona llorar y se puso en camino de la habitación de curaciones. Pero Claire lo sujeto del brazo.

-no es lo que parece, eso es un monstruo-le comento.

-tiene razón, a nosotros ya nos engaño-

-pero me tengo que asegurar-

-¿confías en mi?-le pregunto Claire viendo que el castaño persistía.

-está bien, además el ascensor esta cerca-

(Puerta del ascensor)

Luis estaba tan cagado de miedo que corrió a llamar el ascensor. Es una lástima que hiciera muchísimo ruido era como una campana, para que los zombies vinieran a comer.

Ya se escuchaban sus gritos y lamentos amenazando con devorarse su carne. Ellos se pegaron a la puerta y esperaron lo poco que tenían que esperar, para que comience el espectáculo.

-tranquilos-les dijo Leon, se encontraban en otro pasillo como el anterior así que sería fácil más o menos. Todo inicio como lo supuso Leon, tan amontonados serian un buen blanco. La cosa se les complico, muchos de ellos destruyeron la pared de su derecha y golpearon a Luis, Leon lo cubrió pero todos posaron la vista en ellos y se olvidaron de cubrir el frente.

Los zombies fueron contra Leon y Luis. Pero Bill con su m16 moviéndola de lado a lado(al estilo Rambo) acabo con todos. El ascensor llego Francis y Claire metieron adentro a sus compañeros que estaban en el suelo, Bill los cubrió un tiempo y luego los acompaño para subir al tejado.

-¡demonios ya me puedes soltar!-le ordeno Luis ya que por el miedo Francis no reaccionaba, en el otro caso era todo lo contrario. Leon se quedo abrazando a Claire.

-¿crees que algún día esto terminara?-le pregunto y el solo se quedo pensando sin saber que responderle.

(Azotea)

-¡no hay ningún maldito helicóptero!-gritaba y maldecía Francis al ver la plataforma vacía.

-no te desesperes, debemos llamarlos primero-le dijo Bill mientras le señalaba el cuarto de comunicaciones, que en ese momento se parecía más a una pequeña fortaleza por las armas del techo calibre 50 Leon le hiso señas a Bill para que tome esa posición.

Al entrar en el cuarto se escuchaba del otro lado al receptor.

-_hospital mercy si hay alguien ahí conteste_-

-aquí estamos solicitamos un rescate inmediato ¿cuánto tardara?-le pregunto León.

-_15 minutos ¿Por qué el apuro?-_

-tenemos unos amigos que se enfadaron cuando usamos el ascensor y ahora nos siguen-

-_entiendo hare lo que pueda-_

El equipo recargo sus armas con las municiones del cuarto y escuchó como subían por las escaleras los infectados, Luis se fue de apoyo con Bill, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la guerra comience.

La primera oleada llego Leon fue detrás de una ventana para disparar mejor, los infectados salían de la misma puerta y podían concentrar su fuego ahí. ¡Pummm!Un pedazo de concreto enorme se estrello contra la puerta dejándola abierta. El castaño desvió su fuego a lo que sea que lo haya arrojado,-mierda, ¡Bill!-grito y el sujeto le disparo al monstruo musculoso, que de apodo tenia tanque, para eliminar a esta criatura tuvo que vaciar la munición.

-al techo suban, el cuarto no es seguro-ordeno Claire al ver las puertas abiertas y no tenían más remedio que subir.

-Bill ¿y la ametralladora?-pregunto el agente.

-se termino la del 50 estamos jodidos-le respondió.

-¡disparen!-grito Luis al ver a la horda de zombies entrar por la puerta y todos obedecieron. Pero luego comenzaron a subir por las paredes del edificio y no tenían un plan de qué hacer si pasaba eso.

Los malditos estaban rodeados y sin escapatoria. Fue entonces que vieron algo que les devolvió las esperanzas.

-¡el helicóptero suban idiotas!-grito Luis y corrió hacia él, impresionante lo que hace el miedo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba a bordo. Todos sin titubear siguieron el ejemplo del hombre de color, leon se dio cuenta de que los alcanzarían en cualquier momento, se dio la vuelta y los cubrió.

Solo pudo dar un par de disparos y se quedo sin munición, pero aun así no tuvo problemas en matarlos a golpes.

La fuerza que usaba en sus puñetazos lo dejo sin ganas de continuar golpeando. Bill lo tomo de la camiseta y lo llevo al helicóptero

-levanta esta chatarra idiota-le insultaba Francis al piloto y este ya le estaba haciendo volar a su nave.

(Una hora después)

-bien Kennedy ya estamos fuera de la ciudad ¿recuerdas?-

-si claro déjame buscar mi radio-y de sus bolsillos saco un montón de plástico, cabes, chips y vidrio destruido los demás se quedaron sin palabras al ver esto.

-justo lo que faltaba, debió ser antes de subir al ascensor-dijo con gracia ya que todo no podía ir peor.

(NY: Cuartel general de la BSAA)

-Brian ¿encontraste a mi hermana o no?-

-lo siento Chris ya era tarde, no teníamos posibilidad-el capitán le quedo mirando con seriamente pero no demostró ninguna señal de tristeza o dolor para Brian fue raro el modo en que tomo una horrible noticia pero mientras menos sufra mejor pensó.

-¿estás bien Redfield?-

-si debo ver que hago-al terminar de decir esto se retiro y fue directo a la oficina de Kennedy, ya que lo que él dijo se estaba cumpliendo. Tenía que saber, quién es el corrupto en la BSAA.

_**GRACIAS A **_Emperatriz Y A PrincesiiTha POR COMENTAR DE CORAZON.


	9. Toque de difuntos

Chris se encontraba en la oficina de Leon muy nervioso en busca de las pruebas contra el director de la BSAA que se supone debería encontrar. Abría y cerraba cajones del escritorio pero no encontraba nada sobre el tema.

" Brian fue unos de los que te vendió, tengo las pruebas en mi escritorio, volverá con una escusa antes que a Claire"

- Claire...-dijo en voz baja, menos mal que Kennedy fue a buscarla sabia que por la convicción que el tenia la encontraría, asi que solo debía resolver el problema sobre Brian Hardy su jefe y un hombre muy respetado por los miembros de las naciones unidas.

"Tocc"de tanto revolver el segundo cajón noto, que sin querer, activo un tipo de mecanismo que liberaba una memoria de celular.

-las pruebas en el escritorio, malditos agentes secretos, siempre complicando las cosas-dijo molesto Chris mientras insertaba la memoria en su teléfono, luego de eso la pantalla parpadeo dos veces para luego mostrar datos sobre Hardy, los sobornos, asesinatos por encargo, vender secretos, reuniones con sospechosos de ventas de BOW y luego se mostró una ventana delante de toda la información que decía "ENVIANDO POR FAVOR ESPERE..."

-que?-

"ENVIADO LLAMANDO A CONTACTO"

-quien es?-pregunto una mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

Chris no sabia que decir el teléfono había contactado con alguien automáticamente pero seguro que eran la gente de Leon así que suspiro y resignado hablo.

-soy Chris Redfield capitán de la BSAA Kennedy me dio la información para que se las pase a ustedes-cuando terminó de decir esto espero unos segundos hasta que le volvieron a hablar.

-si, esta en su lista de confianza junto a su hermana, pero, donde esta Kennedy?-le pregunto con un tono frio.

-esta en una misión de rescate en Inglaterra, pero lo importante es detener Hardy y a sus cómplices están aquí mismo tienen que hacer algo, estamos en una situación critica de la BSAA dependen muchas vidas-Chris esperaba por lo menos haber sido escuchado, pero el silencio que había luego de terminar de hablar solo lo ponía mas nervioso.

-bien capitán Redfield espere a mis hombres en la entrada del edificio y guíelos hasta Hardy ellos harán el resto-

La carretera estaba vacía no había señal de vida o de muertos vivientes, pero la oscura noche no dejaba ver nada claro. Leon,Claire,Bill,Luis y Francis se hicieron con un vehículo, un Ford focus, para continuar su camino, después que el piloto los dejara en una carretera, a horas cumplidas de dejar la ciudad, les dijo que el debería volver a buscar a mas gente que sobrevivió, Leon no se interpuso en su decisión Francis,en cambio,quería hacerlo razonar a golpes pero después de drogarse un poco se tranquilizo y ahora estaba en el asiento delantero durmiendo y delirando de vez en cuando Luis estaba conduciendo muy atento en el camino, Bill iba del lado derecho de la parte de atrás con un malestar en el estómago,Leon estaba durmiendo del otro lado y Claire estaba en medio de estos dos revisando el mapa.

-el piloto dijo que estaban evacuando gente en el pueblo de Riverside esta mmm... en la próxima salida a la derecha-le indicaba Claire al conductor.

-el pueblo pesquero de Riverside? fui una vez el problema esta en que es una localidad con mucho turismo, si tenemos suerte la infección no llego muy lejos, espero-le comentaba Luis, un sujeto muy positivo a pesar de cada situación.

-Claire tengo que preguntarte algo- dijo Bill con una cara que reflejaba el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

-que te ocurre Bill, te sientes bien?-le pregunto Claire con una cara de preocupación.

-escúchame, se cosas,como lo de Raccon City, se que la infección solo se trasmite por contacto físico , mas bien mordeduras-Claire no entendía a donde quería llegar el hombre.

-no entiendo-

-a la mayoría aquí los arañaron o mordieron por que tu novio de la BSAA no tiene preocupación alguna?- le contestó serio con una no sabia que decir o que le iba a responder.

-en Nueva Orleans paso hace unos meses, ya lo habrás escuchado, Leon salvo a unos sobrevivientes de ahí y unas muestras de agua que fueron investigadas, usaron el agua para expandir el virus, algunas personas eran inmunes unas muy pocas,en la mayoría de los casos ya sabes como terminan-

-ósea que somos inmunes eso es genial, comencé a asustarme cuando me dijiste lo del agua-dijo alegre Luis.

-si-dijo Claire no podía creer que les había mentido pero que podía hacer decirles la verdad que ellos por beber agua corriente ya estaban condenados a la muerte eso no iba ayudar en esos momentos trato de alejar esos sentimientos de culpa de su mente e intentar dormir sobre el hombro de su amado, pero Bill comenzaba a toser.

-para luis! detén el maldito auto!-dijo furioso y cuando bajo de el, se alejó unos tres metros del auto y vomito por unos minutos.

-ya Bill dime que te pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-nada, solo...un dia pierdes a todos los que están contigo tu hijo, tu esposa, amigos, familia, vuelves a viejos hábitos que dejaste y te creas un cáncer-el hombre mayor se puso derecho y miro a sus ojos y continuo su historia.

-la ultima vez que vi un doctor me dio seis meses y mírame aquí en mi séptimo mes, continuando mi lucha, por favor no les digas- ella asintió con la cabeza y ayudo a Bill a subirse al auto para continuar.

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-hey, cariño despierta llegamos-Claire decía mientras sus manos sujetaban el hombro de Leon para despertarlo.

-me dormí todo el viaje? Lo lamento- dejo escapar un suspiro y se bajo del auto.

-estas cansado a cualquiera le pasa-le respondía mientras se bajaba del vehículo tras el.

-pero a mi no me debería pasar-dijo y ella tomo su mano para que el la viera a los ojos.

-lo siento-

-ya deja de disculparte y salgamos de aquí-

-si,tienes razón-ambos revisaron sus armas y se reunieron con el grupo.

No podían seguir avanzando por la ruta, había miles de autos en la entrada del pueblo y si observaban mas fijo a lo lejos en donde continuaba la calle solo era una fila interminable de vehículos que sus pasajeros abandonaron por un ataque de infectados.

-no lo pensaron dos veces, dejaron sus cosas y solo huyeron esperando una evacuación, tal vez no les sirvió de nada-dijo Francis apuntando con su linterna a un charco de sangre.A Francis se lo veía mas despabilado, pero luis era el único que no pudo dormir por ser el se encontraba mejor ya encendiendo otro cigarrillo dándole una pitada y luego a hablar.

-A caminar nenas, veamos si encontramos un puesto militar para conseguir munición -todos estuvieron de acuerdo, solo tenían 9 milímetros que consiguieron del helicóptero.

Caminaban entre los autos, siempre preparados para lo que pase, todo estaba tan oscuro por suerte tenían sus linternas de otro modo acabarían tropezándose con las cosas en el suelo, mochilas, botellas, sangre...mucha sangre pero donde están los cuerpos, pensaba Claire.

Llegaron a Riverside y al parecer no había electricidad ni señales de muertos vivientes, era como un pueblo fantasma, el ver tanta sangre y ningún cadáver los estaba poniendo muy nerviosos.

-vayamos ahí-señalo luis una iglesia con luz, que estaba siendo utilizada estratégicamente por los militares como atalaya para coordinar la evacuación.-Humvee de la BSAA-dijo Bill.

La iglesia tenia un patio de 50 metros y estaba subiendo la colina, era el ultimo edificio del pueblo tenia una parte de la pared destruida como si un auto hubiera pasado por ahí. Revisaron el Humvee que estaba estacionado en el patio, buscaron armas y consiguieron unos rifles m4, escopeta anti-disturbios y rifles de francotirador. Luego ingresaron por el enorme hoyo en la pared y se encontraron en la sala de ceremonias, a su derecha había una puerta que no concordaba con el resto de la decoración, Leon lo noto, se acercó y golpeo dos veces con su mano la superficie. Después se escucharon unos pasos y todos se acercaron para oírlo mejor.

-huy me escucharon?como puede ser que me escucharon!?-decía un hombre con una voz muy alterada al otro lado de la puerta.

-hola quien está ahí?-pregunto Bill mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-NO! Yo te abriré cuando sea el momento, ding dong!-respondió el sujeto.

-que!?-dijo Luis.

-ding dong! Voy a sonar la campana de la iglesia, si voy a sonarla!-aviso, mientras Bill y Francis intentaron abrir la puerta por la fuerza a patadas.

-no puedes hacernos esto!-gritaba Claire y se oyeron la campanadas tan fuertes, sumado al silencio del pueblo, tal vez los oirían a kilómetros de distancia.

-estoy muy enfermo, no puedo continuar con la labor de mi señor-decía el sujeto,en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de los zombis que se acercaban como una manada hambrienta-si ya vienen, cuando ellos lleguen ustedes finalizaran el trabajo de dios!SI YA VIENEN SEÑOR, YA VIENEN DIOS, DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!-gritaba frenéticamente.

-te voy a meter tu campana por el trasero!-grito Francis.

Leon estaba pensando a toda velocidad que podía hacer, no tenían tiempo para escapar y si lo hacían serian una presa fácil, su mejor opción era mantener la posición.

-escúchenme, no hay tiempo para escapar, aguantáremos aqui que no pasen por el agujero o estaremos muertos-ordeno Leon a los sobrevivientes. luis le paso una mochila que pertenecía a uno de los soldados y dijo.

-son granadas nos van van a venir bien-Leon la tomo y se la paso a Bill.

-seguro te acuerdas de como funcionan?-le decía mientras se las daba.

-yo me acuerdo de muchas cosas Kennedy- le respondió sin mirarlo.

-no es el momento, ni el lugar para eso Bill hablaremos mas tarde- dijo Leon corrió y hacia el Humvee que estaba cargado de explosivos y lo movió a una distancia segura del radio de la explosión y lo dejo a mitad del patio y tomo un detonador de larga distancia que pertenecía a una carga de cerrando la puerta del auto y escucho cuatro disparos seguidos, miro a su alrededor y vio dos cuerpos uno con los impactos de bala en la cabeza. El otro cadáver los tenia en su cuello y el pecho-la mejor tiradora de Terrasave-pensó e inmediatamente volvió a reunirse con los demás.

Claire continuaba disparando con el rifle de francotirador de una manera muy efectiva limpiando el camino a su novio que sin darse cuenta se encontró rodeado de zombis, pero logro llegar antes de vaciar su munición.

-mierda-dijo Bill antes de ser arrastrado hacia afuera por un smoker, que lo sujetaba con su lengua por todo el cuerpo como si de una serpiente se tratara y que cuando lo tuvo en frente solo lo arañaba y rasgaba su carne en los hombros.

Claire fijo su blanco en la cabeza deforme de la bow, respiró hondo y apretó el gatillo, consiguiendo matarlo al dejarlo sin cabeza y soltando a Bill que yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-no podemos con todos-grito luis al ver como los infectados lograban llegar a Bill y cientos venían tras ellos.

-abajo!-grito Leon lanzándose sobre Claire para cubrirla y presionó el detonador creando una enorme explosión que alcanzó a barrer toda la zona.

-que has hecho!?-le grito Claire alejándolo con un empujón y el se quedo en el suelo viendo como ella se alejaba.


End file.
